


The Song of the Sea: Kaguya's lullaby

by Insanely_Creative1



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), Big Hero 6: The Series (Cartoon)
Genre: Family Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-08 12:42:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21476197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insanely_Creative1/pseuds/Insanely_Creative1
Summary: *Prequel-Prequel to Fire and Ice Roses and Big Hero 7*One simple night, an old woman tells a tale of the sea to her young granddaughter to comfort her as the father goes on his path home.A One shot.
Comments: 6





	The Song of the Sea: Kaguya's lullaby

*At a simple house in the middle of San Fransokyo lives a family of three. In a way it was a traditional family, and yet it wasn't at the same time. One was an older woman, her dark hair containing large strands of greying hair tied to a bun, dressed in a kimono as she prepares dinner. Another was a man of goliath height and imaginable strength, who for now is absent at the dinner table but will come home soon. Yet despite that, he has a loving and gentle heart; a heart mostly connected to the third member of the family.*

***THUD!***

*The older woman turns her head at the sound to which reveals a little girl of fours years with long golden hair, sea blue eyes, and dressed in a white dress with a pink ribbon around her waist.*

Kaguya:*Concern* Are you alright my little Cora?

*The little girl named Cora nodded and pats her head to show that she's ok. The older sighs before she walks over, picking her up and leading her to the table.*

Kaguya: Your and I should carry you up the stairs from now on if you continue to trip yourself and bump your head this often.

*The little girl gave a pout to the man, crossing her arms to show she does not agree with her. But her small dissatisfaction was pushed aside as the older woman brought out cabbage soup for dinner. Usually children her age would protest against eating vegetables of any sorts in favor of sweets, but to the small child it did not matter. She reaches for the bowl and spoon and starts to eat the boiled cabbage contently, not noticing the slight glint of melancholy in hergrandmother's eyes. They had hoped that they would brought home meats and other such to provide the full nutrition of the child; but due to wage cuts relating to Mizuchi's job, all they could buy were cabbages, rice, oatmeal, and apples. It would be fine for a normal human child around her age... except... all but Cora knew that they are not human. Kaguya and her daughter Akemi, The departed wife and mother of Mizuchi and Cora, are mermaids. Mermaids who learned to walk on land. While they did adjust to eating food of the land, going so long without the food of their home would make them ill. Kaguya supposed that sooner or later she would dive into the ocean outside to fetch whatever muscles, clams, fish, and if luck enough shrimp to their diet. Even so, she supposed they should thank their lucky stars that they _have_ _food_ to eat. *

Kaguya: *To Cora, in a somewhat teasing matter* You're like a little bunny rabbit, ready to eat everything in that bowl.

*The girl looks at her grandmother to regard her for a minute before she went back to eating the last of her cabbage soup. The old woman slowly smiled as she went over and quickly prepared a small dessert away from the girl's sight. Finally she was done, and turned to address the little girl.*

Kaguya: Well little Cora... I have a surprise for you~

*Cora looks up from her now empty bowl to see that her grandmother had apple slices coated with honey, the last bit of honey from their food supply. The little girl jumps up and down for joy, smiling widely until the girl coughs harshly and loud, ceasing her jumping to cover her mouth. Kaguya quickly rushes over, placing the plate of apples aside, and softly pats her back.*

Kaguya: Deep breathes Cora... I'll bring over the apple slices to you soon. 

*Cora nodded as she softly whimpered, resting her eyes as the grandomother's eyes increase with worry. It wasn't just that the girl would need sea food for her mermaid half... they don't know how it affected her body... along with the cursed tech in her poor ankle. A constant reminder of Mizuchi's past, to show that he was not human in his own right. It seemed just being born prematurely, seven months to be exact, wasn't enough to trouble the health of the child. The tech was supposed to give Cora the advanced strength and height Mizuchi had experienced when Nozako began to <strike>_torment_</strike> experiment on seemed to had weakened her, add with the mermaid biology that to this day never had to share with that of a human, poor Cora grew up frail, coughing harshly if she got too excited, sleeping throughout the day , and at times skipping meals because she was too weak. And when she did eat it was with fervent eagerness, as if her refusal to eat was not by choice. And even if thats not enough for their trials, the child is mute, only able to make small sounds as she depended on gestures and little writing to share he thoughts. Either way, the two resolved to take care of Cora no matter what. Kaguya would give her the healing tea as often as she could to help her, despite finding it surprisingly temporary to her condition(perhaps her mermaid/human blood at play?), while her father would bring home blankets and small treasures to comfort the little girl despite how lowly he was paid. No doubt he wanted to give her the luxury and comfort he had in his youth before the death of his beloved father to his only child, but knew that what he could give is good enough. The old woman's thoughts were snapped out when she sees the little girl is no longer close, but instead sitting in front of the door, staring at it with waiting eyes. She old woman walks over and sits beside her.*

Kaguya: Are you waiting for your Papa, little Cora?

*The little girl nodded. Thinking long and hard, the old woman then though of a story to tell her young granddaughter to pass the time.*

Kaguya: Cora, do you want to hear a story?

*The little girl's head turns and nods excitedly, rushing over(while almost tripping over) to sit on her lap, waiting for whatever tale she has tonight. The old woman then brought out a keepsake she held in her breast pocket: a scallop shell of white with a smooth, glossy, pink interior. Cora's eyes sparkled for she had never something like it before.*

Kaguya: This is a scallop shell my little Cora. An item found in the depths of the sea.

*The girl looks at Kaguya curiously for a moment before the grandmother continues her tale*

Kaguya: The sea is a place of unimaginable wonders, creatures that swim freely under its waves, from the smallest krill to the largest whale they all live day by day, under the reflected sunlight, and guarded the moon. And among the creatures that have swift flippers to swim gracefully, the ones that have the arms to cling to any surface, or even the most powerful jaws to consume its prey... there were the mermaids.

*Now the girl's attention was on her grandmother solely, her eyes glimmering as her mind begins to imagine whatever the mermaids are in her story.*

Kaguya: Now, the mermaids are described as this: From the head to torso, they appear as... human.. as you and I, but from the waist down, they have a fish's tail complete with fins. But don't think they just appear like that, they have acquired skills and features so that they may live in their strange world. Their hands are webbed to cling to the surface like the octopus, their eyes large as to see through the water, and their bites as powerful as the sharks. They also have electricity flow through their bodies as while as the glow to guid them to the night, and most importantly,their tails may appear completely like fish, but are as hard as blubber and the fins around their arms and tail to help them swim as swiftly as the seals and dolphins. With these lessons they have formed into their own empire, and the jewel of the empire, is their city of Oceanus.

*Kaguy's mind runs through her memories of the grand city she had passed by in her youth. She was one of the few that was not born in the city, instead living off in the reefs scavenging for food, but it did not stop the then young mermaid to glimpse into the gorgeous capitol with curiosity and awe.*

Each building had been built to glow luminescently in the night, but also withstand the shake of the earthquakes. But none glowed so brightly and beautifully as the Coral Palace....

*Kaguya paused in her tale... now her mind wandered to the royal guard... where her beloved husband was once the captain... then of the king and its cruel law... She then looks at Cora, who is waiting for her to continue her tale. It would be unfair to share Cora such a gruesome tale of the Sea King, or even her grandfather... and opted to tell the version that she had grown up with before the dark times befell them all.*

Kaguya: There resides a wise and noble king, a beautiful queen, and their young princess. They ruled with love and grace, swearing to guide them through the dark waters of trouble, to the halcyon days of prosperity.... No one knows where they would find such as city underneath the deep, or even if such creatures exist... but some secrets made its way through... Little Cora, this was a lullaby that was taught to me by my beloved from his homeland... The same lullaby I sung to your mother when she was a child... would you like to hear it?

*The small child excitedly nodded. With that, the old woman takes a deep breath and lets out a soft sigh before she sings her lullaby.*

Kaguya: _Between the here, between the now... between the north, between the south~ Between the west, between the east... Between the time, between the place~ From the shell... the song of the sea... neither quiet nor calm... searching for love again~_

_*_The night skt twinkles on with what few stars shine through the night sky, where its shines on a tall man on his way home. Though his back ached and his muscles were sore, he carried on without fail, the thought of coming home to his only child comforting him after long hours of weight lifting and the occasional computer work. That's when he reached his home and opening the door, he hears the final notes of Kaguya's singing as she holds Cora in her arms, her eyes glistening with wonder through the song.*

Kaguya: _ Between the stones, between the storms... Between belief, between the seas... Ta me I dtuin ( I am in tune)~..._

*Just as her song finished the door has opened widely to show the man, smiling softly at the two. Cora smiles widely and runs to her father, to which he catches her in his hands and kisses the top of her head.*

Mizuchi: Hello my little Cora, are you alright today? Did you misbehave while I was away?

*Cora shakes her head while her smiled remains, hugging him to welcome him back before leaving a tiny kiss on his forehead to greet him. He places her down to which the Grandmother stands up and gives Cora the plate of honey-coated apples. The two look at each other, and while they had their spats, both respected and loved each other in their way. Cora's mind runs wildly as she imagines the ocean, the mermaids, and the song of the sea sung from her Grandmama. She didn't know why, but beneath her subconscious, it made her happy to hear the tales of the ocean. Almost as if its a part of her. Either way, she'll see it in her dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> *Drops dead* After a week of studying and application processes, here's a one shot of the Mizichio family. I figured I crank out one story before returning to my main story( and survive the upcoming finals). Yes, the song she sang is from Song of the Sea. Either way, I hope you like it!


End file.
